The rendering of Ethiopic character with a keystroke each and the use of two or more keystrokes to generate another glyph has been a problem until solved as described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,000,957 to Molla, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. The solution involved the use of a timeout to render a glyph from two keystrokes or allow the rendering of a glyph by allowing the timeout to expire. Thus, the rendering of a glyph from one or two keystrokes is dependent on time. If a key is struck and the determined timeout allowed to expire, the solitary glyph is settled. If the first keystroke is followed by a second keystroke with a vowel within the timeout the first glyph is removed and a third glyph is rendered. If the second keystroke was struck outside the timeout two independent default glyphs of the keys are rendered. Any key can function as a modifier though the vowel, symbols and number keys were used as modifiers. The same principle applies when the shift key is utilized along with the default key to generate the initial glyph. In this ABSHA system, the rendered glyph required the expiration of the time to settle.
The present invention improves on the method set forth in Molla.